King William
King William, also known as Simon V is a monarch who is the 6th and current king of Galezar. He was born on 2961 T.H. He became the king of Galezar at the age of 13. Biography Early Life King William was born on 2961 T.H. He became the king of Galezar, at the age of 13, after his father, King Calyphus died after he and few of his men, attacked one of the orc camps. Adulthood At his early 20's, he met a woman named Aelina. Then, just a year later, they got married. William and Aelina only had one children. 9 years later, his wife died, because of heart attack. Attack on Galezar The Ottoman empire, headed by their envoys, entered the Valley and went to Galezar. This caught the attention of King William, and so he met up with Hazim Abdul Shazan, a turkish commander of the Ottoman empire. Commander Hazim talked to the king, asking for his permission to be their allies, William accepted their offer and they went to a bar nearby the castle to drink. However, after the king was drunk he was captured by the turkish soldiers and was sent to jail on his own castle. However, the guards in the castle stopped the turkish soldiers thus there would be a battle between the turkish soldiers and the Galezarian soldiers. Their wrath deflected The Ottoman Empire launched an attacked on the Galezar. This forced the 3 species, humans, elves and orcs to unite temporarily and defeat the invaders. The Knights Helliah holy knights and and the Galezarian army defended the castle and the village. As the attack on the Village went on, Comedy, a mask called to Delvin Lionheart, a holy knight. Delvin was then corrupted by the mask. Civilians such as Faith, Aria and Ny Rem worked together and banded up. These three people went to the Merc Guild's headquarters to ask for help to defeat the turkish invaders. Meanwhile the corrupted Delvin traversed the path of the turkish soldiers. The missing spear A group of women, Faith, Aria and Nyn, went to the elven forest, while walking through the forest, they realized that they are going on an endless loop. Meanwhile, an impostor who claimed to be king William went to the castle to claim the king's throne, however he failed and was thrown to the dungeon by a commander named Elvis. A knight, named Timmy, was commanded by the king to give the impostor a bald haircut and to beat him up, so that he won't look the same as the king. The knight did the exact orders as the king ordered him to do. Then, Timmy attempted to kill the impostor, however he was stopped by the king and instead of killing the impostor, the impostor was sent into one of the orc camps. A few hours later, a group of bandits attempted to steal the spear of Tyteus, however only one of them successfully ran away with the spear. Meanwhile, Delvin Lionheart, a holy knight, went to turkey and destroyed the Ottoman empire, with the help of Comedy. Anyways, Faith, Aria, Nyn and commander Elvis went to the hanging tree and talked with people there. Then, Christopher the great announced to the whole village that the spear of Tyteus was stolen. And thus, Delvin Lionheart went to the location of the bandit who stole the spear. Again, with the help of Comedy, the bandit was killed and the spear was returned back to the wizard tower. A new ruler Ny Rem woke up in her sleep to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She searched for an exit, finding a window and climbing out of it. She made her way into the ground and ran as far as she could but eventually went back to the forest, Ny then found herself in a clearing, and thus a few moments later, she made her way out of the clearing in order to find Aria. Meanwhile, King William announced to the whole kingdom of Galezar that he would be temporarily gone, because he has to meet up with the Romulus Empire's monarchs to talk about stuff. He also announced that his son, Prince Richard Martin, will be the temporary leader of Galezar. After the prince's short speech, the king and few of his men, started their journey to travel to the Romulus Empire. The Battle of Galezar A group of knights, headed by Christopher the great, a holy knight, went to the southern orc camp to give them free monthy resources. Meanwhile, Faith is still at the hanging tree, unaware of what is happening to her friends. She is sick with a fever and regaining flashes of her memories. What she does not know is that she is actually a princess of a foreign country who were attacked and conquered. She had fled to request the king to aid them but through mysterious circumstances she lost her memories. Ny Rem fell down a hill, hurt her arm, Prince Richard Martin helped her and took her to the castle, so that she could heal. Then, the knights, while giving the resources complain about how dirty and ugly the orc camps are. Orcs heard these complains, and felt like they were just treated as lower and poorer species. So they declared a war against Galezar attacked the knights in the and managed to kill some of them in the camp. Christopher and some of his men managed to escape, going towards the castle, informing the prince about it. Christopher then commanded the army to defend the castle, they built barricades in the castle's gates, they deployed archers in the walls, they did every defense they know just to protect the prince and the castle. Then, a huge army of orcs came to the castle. They managed to break their way inside into the castle and there would be a big battle inside the castle. This forced Christopher to use the spear of Tyteus to defeat the orcs. The prince also helped to win the battle. The galezarian army was victorious! The total casualties were 1,897 people, leaving lots of dead bodies in the castle. The orcs retreated, and left the valley. The orcs built a big camp surrounding the valley, making it impossible to leave the valley. Liberation of Galezar William Martin, king of Galezar returns with reinforcements from Romulus Empire. He reunited with his son RIchard Martin, prince of Galezar. The two split up as William leads an attack on the Castle and Richard at the Village. Meanwhile the Orc King and Tobias split up and prepare for the onslaught of troops. The Orc King went to the Village with units of troops and fought with Richard and Ny Rem, a friend of Richard. Meanwhile Tobias ordered his troops to execute nobles and rich people. William however stopped him but he escaped. Meanwhile Richard wounds The Orc King. William went to The Village and killed The King himself. The King warned the two about Galemar a legendary necromancer. The King stated that his mages have traded ritual papers with The Followers of Galemar. The rituals to bring back someone to life. Down with the Eagle WIlliam Martin has asked Christopher The Great to execute the leader of the Purple Eagle, Tobias. Prince Richard then helps the charge as a battle happens in the camp of The Purple Eagle. Galezar was now free.. for now. Return of the Fallen God In the shores of hell, deep inside the underworld, a dark ritual was performed by the high priests of hell. In an attempt to resurrect their long dead ruler. The ruler of demons, and necromancers. The symbol of darkness, and chaos. Galemar was resurrected, he rises from his tomb, with the will to take over the whole world. The undead rise from their graves, attacking many kingdoms from all around the world, including Galezar. The endless hordes of undead people terrorized people, eating their flesh and bones, causing the surviving civilians to evacuate to the Galezarian castle. Ny Rem, entered the village just after the knights. She helped the army to defeat the endless hordes of undead people. Prince Richard along with the knights, rushed to the hordes of the undead, slashing their blades at them. Soon, the endless hordes of zombies, were completely wiped out. It was a victory for Galezar, however not for a few of their nearby allied kingdoms, which has been completely fallen. King William, sent reinforcements to aid the nearby kingdoms. Christopher the great, a holy knight, warned the whole kingdom that Galemar has returned. A few moments later, the king of the Dwarven kingdom (which has been neutral for centuries), King Zedkoca wishes for his kingdom to be allied with Galezar. King William accepts Zedkoca's proposal, causing the Dwarven kingdom to be allies with the kingdom of Galezar from now on. Meanwhile, Prince William Richard, was watching the training of the Galezarian knight divisions, when Ny Rem approached him. With a slight frown on her face, he told the prince that so many lives has been lost in a small amount of time, asking him of how many more will be lost if they don't stop Galemar.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Kings